Whatever happened to Spike?
by Sagoi
Summary: What do you think happened after Spike fought Vicious...well that's what Faye wanted to know so she and Jet goes to find out! Rated R for language and...drunkness
1. The Quest To Find Spike

Whatever Happened to Spike?  
By Anime  
  
Disclaimer: I'm afraid I do not own anything from Cowboy Bebop....I'm just a loyal fan  
  
  
  
After slamming her glass on the bar table Faye stood up and wobbled her way to the exit.   
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" Jet said in an angry voice  
  
Faye turned around and glared at Jet who was as drunk as she was. "I can't stand waiting anymore! I'm going to go find Spike!" She turned back around and headed out of the door.  
  
Jet sighed and finished his drink before walking out side finding Faye on the side of the road with her thumb out in the air.  
  
"I thought you were going to find Spike?" he said in a cocky voice  
  
"Well I would be if I had any damn gas....." Faye said in a sigh  
  
Jet rolled his eyes and stuck his hand out towards Faye "Man sometimes I wish I wasn't such an gentleman"   
  
And so the two headed out to where Spike and Vicious were supposedly fighting  
  
"Damn Spike sure has outdone himself this time" Faye said as she examined all of the dead bodies  
  
"Well we won't get to congratulate him if he's dead now come on!" Jet said as he jerked Faye along with him  
  
When Jet and Faye got to the last floor of the building where Spike and Vicious they were surprised to find......  
  
"Spike and Vicious.......playing....poker?" Faye said as she almost fell over from the shock.  
  
"Oh hey guys wassup?" Spike said as he put down his cards to greet Spike and Faye.  
  
Jet scratched his head. "Uh...hi Spike....err...wha-"  
  
Faye interrupted him "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!? YOU AND VICIOUS ARE SUPPOST TO BE DEAD! NOT PLAYING CARDS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well it good to see you too my dear" Spike said as he lit up a cigarette   
  
Faye rolled her eyes "So what happened?"  
  
"Welp I guess you can say your rambling changed my mind." Spike said trying to piss her off.  
  
Faye marched over to Spike "HEY! That wasn't rambling! I was trying to-...uh....nerve mind"  
  
"ah ha now you stroke my curiosity c'mon Faye tell me" Spike grinned  
  
"Hey shut-up I don't have to tell you anything nosy! Now tell me what the hell you're doing here!" Faye said as she turned away from Spike hiding a blush  
  
"Welp as me and Vicious were about to kill eachother...we got to talking about how we ended up in this mess....so to make a long story short we both came to the conclusion that Julia was a worthless bitch who did nothing but ruin our lives" Spike said as he put out his cigarette  
  
"omigod he really thought she was a bitch! Ahh pinch me I must be dreaming! YEA! The bitch is dead and Spike's alive now he's MINE!" Faye smiled as she thought to herself  
  
"Yes, nothing but a bitch...now can't we all just be friends?" Vicious said while holding out peace signs  
  
Jet wiped away a tear "beautiful....just beautiful....how lets get outta here! The bebop misses you Spike!"  
  
As the bebop crew...and Vicious rounded the corner that the Bebop was on Spike suddenly stopped in front of a bar. "Hey guys why don't we get a few drinks before we leave" he said while pointing at the bar's sign.  
  
Jet shrugged and checked his pockets. "Well we could If I had any money...were broke...still....  
  
"Hey it's okay! I have plenty of money" Vicious said as he took out what seem like millions of coins from his coat pocket   
  
Jet's mouth dropped open. "Damn! I've never see that much money in my life!"  
  
Inside the bar....  
  
"Hey Spike I bet I can drink more than you" Faye said shaking her shot glass  
  
Spike rolled his eyes "Oh sure you can Faye....just try me!"  
  
"Okay so.....how much do you wanna bet?" Faye said as the bartended refilled her glass  
  
"Well since I'm broke.....hm.....How bout' a date with the most charming man you've met?" Spike sat up proudly  
  
Faye looked over her shoulder. "you mean Vicious?"  
  
Spike grumbled as he fell back into his seat. "NO! I ment me!"  
  
Faye laughed. "Oooooohhhh....well I wouldn't say you're the most charming man I've ever met...but I take your bet"  
  
"Well whatever.....so what are you gonna do if I win?" he said  
  
"Um....well....I don't know...what would you like me to do?"  
  
"I want you to go one whole day without talking! I think I deserve some peace and quiet!" Spike grinned  
  
"HEY I'M NOT LOUD!.....I just like attention.....well...fine lets just start this so I can win!" Faye said as she lifted her glass.....  
  
"Cheers" Spike said while lifting his own glass  
  
  
Continued on the next chapter!  
  
A/N: So what do you think of my first Cowboy Bebop fic? Isn't it the best damn thing you've ever read?....okay okay....maybe not the best....but it's good right? 


	2. What drinkin' does to you

Whatever happened to Spike? Chapter Two!  
  
Disclaimer: no I don't own jack from Cowboy Bebop…there…break my heart why don't   
you!  
  
Authors Note: Well here's chapter 2…I think I rushed the first chapter a bit…. then I   
thought the whole first chapter sucked and I ran out of Ideas (sounds like I'm getting   
writers block -_-) Well hopefully I'll snap out of it when I finish!  
  
  
Spike and Faye were on their fifth round and both of them didn't show signs of giving up.   
And to their surprise the started to have a little crowd forming around their table. Most of   
them were guys voting on Faye for the win of course but Spike had a few fans also.  
  
"So the pressure is on"   
  
"Sure is"  
  
"Getting tired?"  
  
"Not a bit"  
  
Jet and Vicious were in their own little world talking about their pasts and getting to   
know each other…which mane Spike kind of jealous  
  
"What the hell!? I though Jet was MY bud…not Vicious' he's sup post to be right here   
backing me up! Not over there chatting up a storm…man this sucks" Spike though to   
himself as he took back another shot.  
  
Faye who knew what Spike was thinking about couldn't help but laugh at his jealously.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" Spike said while still glaring at Jet and Vicious  
  
"Little Spikey-wikey is getting jealous"   
  
"I am not" Spike turned his attention away from the two and back to Faye  
  
"Oh yea whatever…you afraid that Vicious is going to steal your best friend" Faye   
smirked…"God I love pissing him off" She thought to herself  
  
"You think so? Well I'm not worried about that!" Spike said as he taped on the table for   
another drink.  
  
As the competition continued more people gathered around a very drunken Spike and   
Faye. "I don'tshh shink I can have another one" Faye said and her head collapsed on the   
table.  
  
"Ha! I toldsh I wasss going to-" Spike also passed out on the table.  
  
"Ah I knew this was going to happen" Jet said as he pushed past the crowd. "Now it's fun   
time!"   
  
"What are you going to do?" Vicious said as he picked up Faye and walked with Jet (who   
was carrying Spike) down to the bebop.  
  
As they walked inside a groggy Edward stopped Jet and Vicious. "What is Jet-person   
doing with Spike person? And whose holding Faye-Faye?" Ed said as she checked   
around Vicious.  
  
"Nothing Edward you'll find out tomorrow morning…Now go back to bed." Jet said as   
he put Spike on the couch.  
  
"Okey dokey! Edward will new person tomorrow!" She said as she "flew" back to her   
bedroom.  
  
"So…what's this fun part you were talking about?" Vicious said…. obviously not   
knowing what to do with the sleeping Faye.  
  
"Okay now just put her right where Spike is…. and the fun begins when they wake up."   
Jet chuckled to himself as he imagined what was going to happen.  
  
The next morning…  
  
Jet and Vicious waited impatiently for Faye and Spike to wake-up.  
  
"Uuuuggghhhh I feel like shit…what did I do last night?" Faye mumbled with her eyes   
still closed "…huh? Man these pillows are a hard and smell like Spike…." Then she   
heard a grumble right beside her. "Oh shit" Faye's eyes shot open to find Spike sleeping   
beside her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Her loud screaming woke up and   
freaked out Spike.  
  
"Wha-…what are you doing here!?" Spike said as he quickly stood up from his spot  
  
"YOU PERVERT! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET ME WHEN I WAS   
DRUNK!?" Faye screamed as she threw random objects at Spike.  
  
"No! Why would I- Well I know why I would of…. but I didn't do it!" he said as he   
dodged the object flying at his face.  
  
"LIER! Then tell me why you were sleeping on me!?" Faye said as she marched over to   
Spike.  
  
"I don't know…hey…how do you know that it was me trying to get you and not you   
trying to get me eh?" (A/N: I don't know If that made sense…. but hopefully it did) Spike   
said as he grinned at Faye.  
  
"Well- I…uh…Well…just because I know I wouldn't do…. that"   
  
And as luck would have it Ed shot out of her bedroom to the living room. (A/N: Well I   
guess it's the living room….that's where that always are.) She stopped and turned   
towards Spike and Faye.  
  
"Did Spike-person and Faye-Faye have fun last night? Edward and Ein heard a lot of   
noises!" She said as she went over to Jets side.  
  
Spike and Faye turned bright red. "You mean we-…" Spike and Faye turned towards   
each other and quickly turned back around.  
  
"Yea! Jet-person told me to say that so he would make a good breakfast for Ed!" She said   
as she ran to the fridge and grabbed the last two eggs.  
  
"Oh so he did eh….and what else did Jet tell you?" Faye said as she grabbed the remote   
to the TV and aimed it at Jet's head.  
  
"Uh well I think I'll make breakfast now! Thank you Edward you can go now" Jet said as   
he rushed into the kitchen.  
  
"Wait a minute mister you have some explaining to do!" Spike said as he grabbed the   
back of Jets shirt and held him in place. (A/N: Yea I made Spike super strong ^-^)  
  
"Weeeellll I think I'll be off now" Vicious stood up but was held back by a pissed off   
Faye.  
  
  
Anime: So what's gonna happen to Jet and Vicious? Well-  
Faye: I'm going to kill that bastard  
Spike: I'll be glad to help you this first time  
Anime: er…what about my-  
Faye: Kill him good!  
Spike: ::nods::  
Anime: ::sigh:: Well next episode is-  
Faye: The were gonna get his little partner  
Spike: Vicious…but he didn't do much…  
Faye: okay so we'll just hurt him a bit…  
Spike: Works for me  
Anime: SCREW THIS! ::stomps out of the scene::  
Spike: :: watches anime walk away:: what's with her?  
Faye: I dunno…. maybe she wants to help us kill Jet  
Anime: ::heard from background:: NO!   
Spike: Oh well…  
See You Space Cowboys! 


	3. The shopping adventure.....well....sorta...

Whatever Happened to Spike ch3!  
By Anime  
  
  
Disclaimer: .......uh....I don't wanna say it.......YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DAMNIT!!!!.....OKAY!...fine.....I do not own anything from cowboy bebop.....::sob::  
  
Authors Note: Okay I'm writing Script version now....writing the other way is a big pain in the ass for me.....but if you like the other way I've been writing after you read this...feel free to say "What the fuck are you thinking!!!! Write the other way Dumbass"   
  
Spike: ::looking at Faye strangely::...do you think this is right?  
  
Faye: Of course it is! That's what they get for messing with us!!!  
  
Spike:....Yeah....but ya know it was all a joke...ya know "Ha Ha"  
  
Faye: SO YOU'RE JOINING THEIR SIDES!?!?  
  
Spike: ::shrinks down into the couch:: no ma'am  
  
Faye: mmmmuuucccchhhh bbbeeetttttteeeeerrrr ::Turns back to Jet and Vicious:: Soooo....are you enjoying yourselves?  
  
Jet and Vicious: ::both in their underwear and surrounded by old women:: h-help us!  
  
Faye: okay...well there is a way to get out of this....little.....situation ::grins::  
  
Jet and Vicious: HOW!?!?!?!?!  
  
Faye: Who won the drinking contest?  
  
Spike: ::Stands up from the couch:: HEY YOU JUST CAN'T-  
  
Jet: Faye did  
  
Spike:.......bribe   
  
Vicious: Faye  
  
Spike:......them  
  
Faye: good boys...you two can go now ::turns to Spike:: Guess What we get to do now!  
  
Spike:....oh let me guess.....shopping?....hair dresser.....I just couldn't possibly guess  
  
Faye: Well I'm going to get changed and were going on our date...since I won and all  
  
Spike:...oh boy....I can't wait  
  
Faye: Oh come on lighten up! This is probably the best date you'll ever have!  
  
::hours later::  
  
Spike: ::pacing in front of Faye's bedroom door:: COME ON FAYE!  
  
Faye: hey patience is a virtue...darling  
  
Spike: ::mumbles:: darling my ass  
  
Faye: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?  
  
Spike: nothi-  
  
::before Spike could finish saying the whole work nothing...(oh yeah I'm sooo creative) Faye stepped out...and really amazed Spike She was wearing....well I don't feel like explaining....she was wearing the dress that she wore on "My Funny Valentine" ::  
  
Faye: ready?  
  
Spike: ::Staring at....um....Faye's...err....Faye:: y-yeah  
  
Faye: ::snorts:: Why don't you dress up for mmmmeeeee?  
  
Spike: ::looks down at his clothes...he was wearing the usual...blue suit yellow shirt and poofy hair (he's still sexy ^-^):: um....it's all I got...guess you could say I'm not much of a...shopper...  
  
Faye: Well our first trip is to the clothes store to get you some clothes...I swear I'm sick of seeing you in the same thing....  
  
::at the clothing shop::  
  
Faye: ::running around the clothes:: ohhh this would look great in you!...oh oh and this....oh yeah!!! This is Perfect!!!!! ::holds up your standard tuxedo::  
  
Spike: but I don't wanna wear a-  
  
Faye: PUT IT ON!  
  
Spike: fine ::starts to remove his jacket and shirt::  
  
Faye: S-Spike?  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Faye: What are you doing?  
  
Spike: What the hell do you think? I'm changing  
  
Faye: ::points to a dressing room:: your sup post to go in there  
  
Spike: oh....er.....okay ::heads towards the dressing room::  
  
Faye: ::Shakes her head:: I swear he's like a toddler when it comes to clothes  
  
::a few minutes later Spike returned with his new tuxedo on::  
  
Spike: I feel stupid  
  
Faye: Awwwwwwwww your soooooo cute!!!  
  
Spike: ::Tries to Find the pockets in his pants:: W-Where are the pockets?  
  
Faye: ::shrugs:: um I dunno.....you don't have any  
  
Spike: ::sighs:: Well lets hurry up and go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anime: ::sigh:: yeah I know this chapter sucked  
  
Spike: ::still wearing in is new suit:: it's okay you'll do better  
  
Faye: yeah! And guess what!  
  
Anime: What?  
  
Faye: Spike didn't light up (smoke a cigarette) this whole chapter!  
  
::click, click::  
  
Spike: ummmmmmmm cccciiiigggggaaaarrrreeeettttteeeee  
  
Anime:....well....oh well anyways keep looking for the next chapter (I promise it's gonna be like 10000000000000000000000000 times better) 


	4. Cigarette War!

Whatever Happened to Spike? Chapter 4! By Alexiel (Formerally Anime)  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Ah yes I'm still alive and suprisingly this story is still going to go on ^^; I'll try to update moe oftern....but I'm not promising it will happen....(just yell at me if I haven't updated in forever and I'll write my ass off) Anyways on with the story!  
  
  
  
::Outside the clothes store, Spike and Faye umpaciently wait for the taxi they've called for over an hour ago::  
  
Spike: Aw mannnnnn need cigarette ::looks over at Faye who has a pack of cigarettes in her purse:: F-a-y-e  
  
Faye: What is it?  
  
Spike: Give a smoke  
  
Faye: No  
  
Spike: WHAT? Why!?????  
  
Faye: Because I don't want you smelling like cigarettes  
  
Spike: Why should that matter?  
  
Faye: Because!  
  
Spike: Ugh....Women ::looks at Fayes purse:: Come on just one!!!  
  
Faye: NO YOU PUFFY HEADED LUNKHEAD  
  
Spike: ::sulks::  
  
::As their taxi cab finally pulled up Spike though of a way to get his cigarettes::  
  
Spike: I'll just grab her bag when she's getting in....Ha Spike you're a genius!  
  
::Spike Watched Faye as she stepped inside the cab....just the Spike saw the chance to grab the bag but unfortunately he didn't think of the door that was about to slam on his hand::  
  
Spike: Oh Shit- OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
::Spike jerked his hand out of the door and glared at a smirking Faye. He then got in to the otherside of the cab and directed the driver where to go::  
  
Spike: Oh Fayeeeeeee  
  
Faye: No  
  
Spike: Fayeeee  
  
Faye: What is it?  
  
::Faye blushed as she saw Spike slowly approaching her face::  
  
Spike: mmmmmm Faye do you know how good you look?  
  
Faye: Are you feeling okay Spike?  
  
Spike: I'm feeling great now that I'm finally alone with you  
  
Faye:.....er......okay  
  
Spike: you know what I'd love to do with you right now? ::He wraped Faye's arms around his waist::  
  
Faye: hmm Let me guess....::Faye let go of Spikes waist and took a fresh pack of cigarettes out of her bag and placed one in her mouth::  
  
Spike: HEY HEY HEY No Fair!!!!!  
  
Faye: Who said anything about being fair?  
  
Spike: That's it!!! ::Spike lunged at Faye trying to grab her cigarette::  
  
Faye: Hey get off!!!  
  
Spike: Not without having a smoke!!!  
  
::Meanwhile down the street Vicious and Jet stood watching a cab fly by them::  
  
Jet: What was that?  
  
Vicious: Looked like one of those fly by orgies  
  
::Back inside the Cab Spike had Faye pinned down to the back of the seat::  
  
Spike: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Victory is mine!!!  
  
Faye: We Shall see ::Faye took a lighter and held it close to Spike's pants, catching then on fire::  
  
Spike: hmm....is it hot in here to you? ::Spike lookes down to see his pants on fire::  
  
Faye: Muwhahahahahahaha Victory is mine!!!  
  
::Somehow in the middle of Faye's laughter and Spike trying to put out his pants, The car door opened flinging the two out on the street::  
  
Spike: ::Shakes his head and looked up at Faye who is ontop of him:: Ugh...you okay  
  
Faye: Um Yea ::Faye rolls off of Spike and dusts herself off:: Looks like were here  
  
Spike: Goody.....  
  
Faye: Here ya go ::Faye hands Spike his Cigarettes:: I was going to give then to you anyways you big baby  
  
Spike: hmph....I can't help it....  
  
Faye: heh Men are such idiots  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Alexiel: Well ^^; kinda out of character but still okay I guess  
  
Spike: Are you trying to make us get together  
  
Faye: Ugh me with him???  
  
Alexiel: You know you love him  
  
Faye: Yea right....  
  
Alexiel: hmmm ::types something on her keyboard::  
  
Faye: ::leaps into Spikes arms::  
  
Alexiel: Heh what did I say!  
  
Faye: ohhh I'm gonna hurt you  
  
Alexiel: Heh....well anyways please review!!!! 


End file.
